


Country and Western

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Country and Western, Gen, Get your dog back, backwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challange that Aramirandme81 so kindly gave me from the One Word At a Time series. </p>
<p>The word being Country and Western. The line was, “You know what happens when you play a country song backwards?” Anders asks Mike and Michele as they watch the rest of the gods, goddesses and Dawn try to line dance.</p>
<p>“Is this going to be one of those questions where I’ll regret any form of answer?” Mike asks and take a swing from his beer.</p>
<p>Michele is much braver so she asks. “No what happens?”<br/>“Your pickup works, your dog comes back and your wife loves you again.” Anders says and both he and Michele smiles and salutes each other behind Mike’s back when he snorts beer. </p>
<p>Again as always, big thanks to Aramirandme81 for letting me do this. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country and Western

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Country and Western, and what do you get back if you play a country song backwards? Try it, it really works, ;) For Aramirandme81 I hope you enjoy this... ;)

Country and Western

“You know what happens when you play a country song backwards?” Anders asks Mike and Michele as they watch the rest of the gods, goddesses and Dawn try to line dance.

“Is this going to be one of those questions where I’ll regret any form of answer?” Mike asks and take a swing from his beer.

Michele is much braver so she asks. “No what happens?”

“Your pickup works, your dog comes back and your wife loves you again.” Anders says and both he and Michele smiles and salutes each other behind Mike’s back when he snorts beer.

“That is fucking awful,” Mike growls goodnaturadly. He’s a little surprised to hear Anders make a joke like that, but also please. Their carefree fun evening out is turning out to be just that, carefree and fun. No one is taking shots at anyone else, no one is harassing anyone else. Michele has not made one single ‘dwarf’ joke, and so far, Anders has yet to disappear to the bogs which is a record for the blonde.

Now he grins and goes over to watch, and banter, with the linedancers.

“I think I should remember that one,” Michele muses.

“If you do, I might have to kill you,” Mike decides.

“You’re the one who looks like you stepped out of the Dukes of Hazzard,” Michele shots back, nodding towards his plaid shirt, worn denim and wide belt buckle.

Not having a good comeback for that, Mike listens to the song again, realizing that it’s true. Play it backwards, and the guy would get it all back.

It makes him want to play some other things backward, he wishes he could play his family backward.

He could play back his mum and dad to before they started fighting so much, the short time he remembers when there were no violent fights, no tears and no blood. He could play back to when he had a mum who wasn’t a tree, but he hardly remembers how that was anymore it’s been so long.

He could play back Axl to when he was just an immature young adolescent who lived for parties and getting out of school. Instead of an immature young adolescent who is now Odin and don’t know what to make of it or which way to turn about it. The bumbling and cocky young kid who first thought being Odin would be cool because he believed it gave you super powers, before he realized that what you got most is misery.

He could get back so much, a Ty who wasn’t depressed all the time, just a lot of the time. Well, almost all the time, but not the same way as now. Just the normal Ty depression becuase he really had always had crappy luck at everything, but he could play it backwards and get back when Ty had had some good luck for once.

If you played back Ty, he would get his girlfriend back. Ty was the first one of the lot of them to have a successful relationship with a woman. He had even been married to her, and it had been a very happy marriage until the bad luck caught up to them and they had to get a divorce. Granted, Ty had been five at the time, and it was Anders who had conducted the marriage service. They had still been ‘married’ for over a year before her family moved. Anders this time playing the part of the divorce attorney. For that whole year Ty had declared that they were married, no matter what anyone said.

Thinking of it that way, it really would be just like the song, he could play it all backwards to the point before Axl’s car started breaking down more often than not. To the point where Ty did have a woman who loved him above all, and he was more than willing to overlook the underage part, the worse he saw them do was kiss and giggle….

As for the dog, well, that would be Anders. They never had a dog, though Anders had a guinea pig, but there was a dog.

He would love nothing more than to play it backwards until the dog came back. The dog lived on the next farm over but was as fond of Anders as he was of the dog. The farmer who owned the dog didn’t mind Anders visiting at all. He was used to finding Anders in his driveway petting the old hunting dog, or on the porch doing homework with the dog resting his head in his lap. Even finding Anders asleep in the doghouse with the dog.

Then the dog ran away.

At least that was what they told Anders.

Mike hadn’t been able to tell his brother that the dog had to be put down becuase he was too old. So, they said he ran off with another dog which was easier for Anders to accept.

Getting Axl a car that worked would be a great bonus, but he’d gladly play his whole life backwards if he could get to the point where Ty would kiss his young wife on the cheek in the sandbox, and Anders would curl up with the dog next door.

It was a shame sometimes that life insisted on going forwards…

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry, and also very gratful to Aramirandme81. Again, thank you ever so much. *hugs*


End file.
